Light
by Izzu
Summary: Ghost 2012. He appeared to her as the light that pulled her out from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Light

By Izzu

o

o

"Student... err, Miss... are you alright now?"

He appeared to her like a light that shone amidst the darkness of her heart. Like a saviour...

The man gently wrapped his arm around her. "Can you stand? Let's talk a bit more elsewhere, is that alright with you?"

She nodded as the man took her outside of the dormitory room, towards the cafeteria. Thankfully, there were less student around... since because of the incident with Eun Sol the school have gathered all of the student for an emergency assembly. Well, almost _all_ of the students.

"Here..." said the man as he returned after buying some drinks. She took the offered juice and sip on it.

It turned out that the man was a Cyber Investigator, a policeman. Aside from helping the normal policemen with the investigation, he was also tasked to investigate whether or not Eun Sol had been a victim of bullying.

Kang Mi's tears started to fall again as she started thinking about Eun Sol.

"It's alright. You can tell me slowly... you don't have to rush it," said the detective, who introduced himself to her as the Team Leader of the Cyber Investigations Team; Detective Kim Woo Hyun. He seemed to be a very kind... policeman.

Detective Kim Woo Hyun patted her head gently. "Now tell me... what did you mean when you said you killed Eun Sol? Were you close with her?"

Kang Mi nodded her head. "It's all my fault. Because I couldn't believe that Eun Sol's grade could improve so drastically; even better than me, that I just said things without thinking. And then the other students overheard what I said... and started bullying her." She hastily wiped the tears that has already been pouring endlessly.

Detective Kim sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"And then... what happened after?"

She hiccuped. "The other girls dragged Eun Sol to the storeroom and locked it so that Eun Sol couldn't attend the classes. Because they thought Eun Sol cheated in the exams... so they wanted to teach her a lesson. I did nothing to help her and just watch. The grades are very important in this school... everyone gets so competitive. That's why... whenever anyone was suspected to have been cheating..." She cried again. "It's all my fault! I should have been there for her... I should've known that Eun Sol wouldn't do something like that! Eun Sol... must have tried _really _hard to score so well! I should have _protected_ her!"

Her heart felt as if it could be ripped out of her chest. She cried again despite the detective's presence beside her giving her the comfort she seek.

"I'm going back to your room to check on Eun Sol's computer. Do you want me to accompany you to where the other students were gathering?"

Kang Mi shook her head. "I'll go with you." She said before wiping her tears away. "I don't know if Eun Sol had been bullied online as well... but I'll help you. It's... something I should at least do for her."

"Okay..." said Woo Hyun as both of them left for the dormitories...

xxx

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" asked Detective Kim to her as Kang Mi nodded. The man smiled. "Good girl," he said as he held out his hand to her, in which she grabbed it. Detective Kim's firm grip on her hand was really reassuring.

Another officer walked up to them as Detective Kim turned his attention towards him.

"Team Leader, we've had everything set up now," said the older detective as Detective Kim nodded.

"Thank you, Detective Han," he said before giving her another reassuring smile. "Let's go..."

And then on that day, she had mustered her courage to call out every single student that she knew were involved with Eun Sol's bullying incident. The girls were then given harsh punishment by the school as well as their share of scoldings from the investigating team. In the end, everything turned out all right.

Still, it did not make her feel any better. Her guilt for letting Eun Sol die like that. That feeling still remained, and that incident... remained to be the worst memory of her school life.


	2. Chapter 2

Light

By Izzu

o

o

Miss Oh placed the tray on the table as she took a seat on the couch.

"Frankly, I appreciate it that you still come to check on her. But I assure you, that student Yoo is recovering from that incident very well."

Woo Hyun nodded as he took a sip from the cup of tea he was offered. "I know. Despite that, I still wanted to continue watching over her."

"I thank you... on behalf of the school," said Miss Oh again as the door opened and another teacher walked in with Yoo Kang Mi. Woo Hyun turned around and smiled as Kang Mi noticed him and bowed.

xxx

The atmosphere around them were quite gloomy as Kang Mi stayed close to Woo Hyun. As they walked in towards the memorial service for Eun Sol, Kang Mi was very quiet. Woo Hyun greeted Eun Sol's family as he and Kang Mi paid their respects to the deceased. Shortly after, they left... not wanting to stay at the service longer than they should.

On the way back, Woo Hyun took her to his Yangpyeong house to rest before sending her back to the dormitories. It was then when she met with his son, Seon Woo for the first time. Out of the blue he took her and his son to the playground nearby...

xxx

"Err... Detective Kim, why did you brought me here?" she asked as the two of them remained seated at the corner of the playground, with Woo Hyun cradling his son on his lap.

The man smiled weakly at her and shrugged. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

Kang Mi cocked her head at him as he continued. "You have to keep being strong. Like what you did, naming all those girls that did wrong to your friend. Don't think again about killing yourself. I believe your friend... Eun Sol wouldn't have wanted you to do that."

"Detective Kim..."

Woo Hyun took out his wallet and fished out an old photo of him with a friend. He sighed before showing it to her. Kang Mi took it as she stared at the picture. She noticed that Detective Kim looked a bit younger in it.

Before she could ask him about it, he spoke. "The other guy... he's my best friend. He's a bit mischievous at times and can be annoying too, but he's a good guy,"

"But somehow during the last few months of our training to become police officers, he was forced to quit. Until now I didn't know why it happened, but somehow I can't help feeling guilty about it. Since I felt that somehow... perhaps from the things I've said in passing, led him to doing something that got him into trouble. I felt awful... when I wasn't able to do anything to help him."

He shrugged as Kang Mi returned the photograph to him. "The situation was a bit different than with you and your friend, but I felt that I could relate with your feelings. It hurts a lot to lose a dear friend like that. Despite that, you have to strive on and do your best. For you and your friend's sake."

"This incident might give you an irreparable scar in your heart, but still... you have to keep carrying it for as long as you live. Become a better person than you were before. That's something... that you can do for Eun Sol's sake. To make up for the things that you did... or haven't done."

Kang Mi's eyes teared up as she nodded her head.

"Thank you. Detective Kim. I'll keep that in my mind always." She glanced towards little Seon Woo who sitting on the detective's lap, playing with his tie. She smiled before looking back towards Woo Hyun.

"But Detective Kim... that friend of yours, what happened to him?"

Woo Hyun shrugged, before fussing on Seon Woo who started nibbling on his tie. "I don't know. Ever since he left the police academy, I never saw him again."

He sighed.

"The last thing he said to me... was about how he lost faith about becoming a policeman. He asked me if I had any second thoughts about taking this path. Back then... I regretted at the fact I couldn't do anything to stop him from leaving. Not knowing what was it that made him lose trust on the police profession."

He turned to look at her. "Since then, I've decided that I'd become the best policemen there is. In order to regain _his_ trust on the police force. So that perhaps... one day, I could meet that friend again."

Those words she heard... really resonated deeply inside her soul. That was why; even as Detective Kim sent her back to her school dormitories later that day, she made up her mind. That she would strive to become a police officer as well. Just like that person...

xxx

"_Become a better person than you were before..."_

"_Become a great cop..."_

Kang Mi snapped herself to the present as she recalled the things that Team Leader Kim used to say to her. It has been a while. To think that she was recalling this memory, just as another case happened at her old school that was reminiscent to the case that led her to meeting Team Leader Kim for the first time.

Certainly at that time, her life had been changed forever. Because of one's death. Because of one's important person. Because she met that person...

Once again she was reminded of her reasoning to becoming a police officer. And also... why she needed to be an even better police officer than she already was.


End file.
